


Mario Kart 7 (Klance)

by YourLocalGayWriter



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Ledendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Voltron - Freeform, Coral Coran the gorgeous man, Coran Voltron - Freeform, Gunderson, Hunk Voltron - Freeform, M/M, Pidge voltron - Freeform, Shiro - Freeform, Spacemom, notmyshiro, spacedad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalGayWriter/pseuds/YourLocalGayWriter
Summary: Lance needs a date to bring to his family reunion over summer break, knowing no one will do it willingly, he has to do it the snake way.





	Mario Kart 7 (Klance)

"Shit." Lance groaned, his phone illuminating light onto his face. Momma Sanchez just sent out a reminder text about his family reunion, his mother expecting to bring someone. A date. A significant other. A boyfriend. This couldn't be happening, right? Lance hadn't gotten in a serious relationship since, forever. There's no way in hell he can just pick up some hot gay male within three days. There's just no way.  
But, then again, Lance's signature smirk appeared on his lips. Yeah, he's totally gonna challenge his annoying, attractive, gayass, best friend. Lance sat up, his finger swiping on his phone and tapping onto his and Keith's messages.

**To - 'HotHeadedAss' :**  
_**"I propose another wager."** _

Lance dropped his phone on his pillow and got up, going into his closet and rummaging around, (trying) to find the two devices he needs. Minutes later, Lance came out with two 3DS', one Blue and The other, red. He also snatched the small black, somewhat torn-up baggie full of DS games. Lance sat back up, his knees have a rug print from them pressing too hard onto the floor. He tossed the two 3DS' on his bed, along with the baggie. Grabbing his phone he checked, and saw that Keith had answered.

**From - 'HotHeadedAss' :**  
_**"That is? And what's in it for me?"** _

**To - 'HotHeadedAss' :**  
_**"Dude, dude too much work to explain over text, come to my dorm"** _

**From - 'HotHeadedAss' :**  
_**"Fine."** _

Lance could practically heard Keith's loud irritated sigh through his phone. The Latino male sat back on his bed, grabbing the baggie and opening it, looking for a specific game. Nearly thirty seconds later, he found what he was searching for. He inserted the game into the Blue Nintendo console and turned it on, and also turned on the red one. While doing so, a knock came at his door, assuming it's Keith, he yelled,  
"Yeah! Come in!" While fiddling with the 3DS'. And all in his glory– Keith stepped in, wearing sweatpants and a black tee.  
"Dude, what the hell type of deal we talkin' here?" Keith asked, grabbing Lance's swivel chair from his desk and sitting on it, watching Lance having his tongue slightly poked out and still fiddling with the two consoles.  
"Okay," Lance starts, "I'll explain as I'm connecting these." He mutters, turning the volume down on one. "Okay, so, listen, I need like this _huge_ solid and I know damn well you wouldn't just do it out of the goodness of your heart," sarcasm obviously dripping from his voice on the last four words. Keith scoffed and slightly chuckled,  
"True–"  
"-Sooo," Lance interrupted Keith, "I was hoping we'd play a lil' game." He said, tapping on the screen of the red 3DS, "Whereas if I win, you've gotta do this _huge_ solid for me, in return I'll _properly_ clean your room for a month, and buy you lunch, for like, two weeks." After explaining, Lance handed the red 3DS to Keith.  
"Okay, but." Keith said, grabbing the 3DS, to reveal 'Mario Kart 7' on the screen. "What if I win?"  
"Oh! Then none of this ever happened, along with me buying you lunch for a week, as a... reward of beating me– the ultimate Mario Kart King." Lance stated matter-of-factly.  
"You? The Mario Kart King?" Keith asked, and Lance set up the rules of the game.  
"Yeah, my family and I use to own every Nintendo gaming system– were a pretty competitive family– and half of the time I'd win." Lance explained, furring his eyebrows for a second, "..Oh! Choose your character." Keith looked at him then back down at the 3DS, "Dude this is nostalgic." He muttered, choosing Princess Peach, "Bringing out DS' and competing against each other."  
Lance nods, choosing Waluigi, "Yeah, but it's a good nostalgia feeling." Keith shrugs, nodding. "Yeah, I guess." Lance looked up at Keith, he was looking down at the 3DS, deciding whether or not to put the 3D on or off. Lance noticed he didn't put it on, and glanced up at him.  
"Dude?"  
"Oh shit!– yeah, ok, ok you ready?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
Lance nods, a pink shade of dust ghosting on his cheeks. He got caught staring at Keith. Keith, saw, Lance, stare, at, him. He's mentally dead.  
Lance clicked the 'A' button, and the game started with a count down.  
3...  
"May the best gay win."  
2...  
"Dude– really?"  
1...  
"Pff– yep."

GO!

The room filled with competition and concentration, two grown males, battling in Mario Kart 7 was quite a sight to see.  
Currently, Keith was in the lead, with Lance trailing behind him.  
"Why the fuck did you pick Peach?" Lance managed to get out, pressing 'Y' to throw a red shell at him.  
"Because she's– SHIT–" Keith groaned, the red shell had hit him, and Lance got in front of him, along with Yoshi passing him.  
"–Because she's my lucky charm, I've always used her." Keith finally stated. Getting three bananas. "Oh, c'mon!"  
"Aw," Lance cooed, "Third place? Come on Keith, I was hoping for a competition." He sneers, getting the lightning bolt, shocking all the characters but him.  
"You little shit."  
"Nah, my shits are big."  
Keith got the mystery box, managing to pass Yoshi, getting in second place. "That's.. disgusting." Keith commented, getting a green shell and pressing 'Y' hoping it would hopefully hit Lance.  
It didn't.  
"I fucking hate green shells, they have no use."  
"Very true." Lance commented back, getting a banana, pressing 'Y' frantically to get rid of it.  
"Oh-ho-ho, the final lap, who's gonna win the first round?" Lance commented confidently, a little ways ahead of Keith.  
"Shittttt." Keith groans, getting the ghost, inking all the characters.  
"Oh what the hell dude! The ink sucks!" Lance yelled, almost falling off the course.  
"Hah!" Keith laughed, getting closer to Lance.  
"Oh my god get off my tail." Lance got a mystery box, so did Keith.  
It was the matter of getting the right item.  
Two seconds go by and,  
"SHIT." They both yelled in unison, for they both had gotten bananas, which were useless.  
Keith got in front of Lance.  
Lance got in front of Keith.  
Keith got in front of Lance.  
And the finish line was ahead, Lance couldn't loose, he wouldn't. Lance mushed his thumb down harder on the 'A'  
Button, hoping he'd go faster.  
"I'm gotta get it!" Keith exclaimed excitedly.  
"No!" Lance yelled, getting one of those rare boosts, Lance got in front of Keith last minute and won first place, while Keith got second.  
"WHAT THE SHIT?!"  
"HAHA YES IN YOUR FACE!"  
"BULLSHIT I CALL REDO"  
"THATS WHY WE HAVE FOUR MORE ROUNDS TO DO."  
"FOUR? WHAT THE HELL!–"  
"HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE DEFEATED BY THE ULTIMATE MARIO KART KING?!"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

  
About a half an hour went by, Lance and Keith were on the last round. Both were tied on winning, this last round would be the deal breaker. And boy, a lot of swears and grunting could be heard from Lance's Dorm. Lance and Keith were both very concentrated, barely talking to each other except for the occasional grunt or swear word from either of them.

"Oh my god, oh my god."  
"YOU SHIT!"  
"I won, holy shit."  
"Whatever," Keith scoffed, closing the 3DS and throwing it on Lance's bed.  
"Oh my god! Yes!" Lance cheered, placing the 3DS on his couch and throwing his hands up, "I won!" Keith heavily sighed and crossed his arms. "Okay sooo?" Keith started, looking at Lance.  
"Sooo?" Lance questioned back, slightly confused.  
"The deal, what do I have to do?"  
"Oh! Right.." Lance darted his eyes to the two 3DS' and then back at Keith's eyes.  
"I kinda sorta need you to be my fake boyfriend, for, like, five days."  
"..What?"


End file.
